Twisted Love
by XBe-the-changeX
Summary: Leah has always shunned love. But when her heart is captured in its warm embrace only to be thrown on the ground and stomped on repeatedly, can she even begin to trust it again? This is Leah's imprinting story and involves serious twists and turns. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Twisted Love

Prologue

"_NOOO!"_ I screamed. He was in her icy arms. How could he have betrayed me? I had given myself to him completely, and this was how he repaid me? My insides knotted and twisted as I bent over and puked, and even though I tried I could not tear my eyes from the horror before me.

She leaned ever so slowly over the nape his neck drowning him in passionate kisses. The tears flowed down my face. Had I cried this much since Sam? Was I doomed to be lonely for the rest of my life?

Suddenly she lunged at him aggressively; too aggressively, almost predatorily. Her fangs sunk deep into his neck. He writhed in agony as his life-blood drained from his perfect body. I was too late!

Anger coursed through me. How could she? He was more than just another meal. He was my soul mate, and as if possessed by a demon I lunged out towards that monster.


	2. Chapter 1 Friend or Foe

Well this is leahs imprinting story (and yes i no that this isn't the first) its going to hav lots of twists and turns so bear with me ….by twilightfanali savvay not Romeo...hope u like it edited by romeo, I know that I wrote another version of this story, but that was before I had any real practice with writing, so I am attempting this story again, because I like it hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I do.

TWISTED LOVE

Chapter 1

Friend or Foe

_**Leah**_

"Uhhh..."I groaned under my breath. Today I had had the delightful job of patrolling late into the night. I was the only female in our small pack, but I was treated just like the guys. Most of the time, I appreciated this acceptance, and it made me feel like I belonged to something special; but other times, I had to struggle to keep up with the guys. Not that I would ever let them know this. They all believed that I was the toughest wolf out there, but underneath that rock hard exterior was the self-conscience, loving Leah.

While Jacob, Seth and I were out, we picked up the scent of an unfamiliar vampire coven. They definitely weren't Cullen's because they had dared to set foot in our territory, and we found the drained lifeless bodies of a hikers and civilians in their path. Unfortunately, this path wasn't leading anywhere; it went in circles and resembled a complex labyrinth of scents. However, we did know that we were up against a coven of at least five vampires. I hate those vile creatures. They disgust me beyond comprehension. How could something be so sweet (they smell way too sweet) and be totally vicious and disgusting at the same time?

Jacob and Seth had decided to go visit the Cullen's, probably to visit their needy vampire girlfriends. The fact that Jacob had imprinted on a vampire baby, just when I was staring to peacefully coexist with him, vexed me. But, now Reneseme was seventeen around the time when they say she'll stop growing, and almost an acceptable age to marry my pack leader, and she looked closer to her mother's eternal age. She was beautiful, even by vampire standards with her mother's deep dark brown eyes, her father's impeccable wavy dirty-blond hair, and the perfect sculpted body belonging to a vampire.

It had been sixteen years since the last deadly incident with the Volturi (still haven't come up with a name for that particular epic battle). Sadly, our packs weren't together any longer. In fact, we had split even further. Quill and Embry had decided to join Jacob, Seth, and myself, creating an actually functional clan.

Though we weren't still together, our two were wolf clans patrolled the same areas and our leaders talked when there was an impending danger. We were all friendly enough, but it just wasn't the same, and it never would be again. Sometimes I wish the whole thing hadn't happened. But you can't reverse time or undo mistakes. Anyway, I did get something good out of the division; I don't have to see Sam all the time. It's such a relief to be away from him, not hearing his every thought. Oh Sam, will he ever know how much pain he inflicted on me?

I drove slowly towards my "wonderful" house deep in thought. Who could these new vampires be? Would they be friend or foe? And could they or would they pose a viable threat? I lived with Jacob, Quill, Claire (now 18), Embry, and Seth. The petite house was overcrowded with overgrown werewolves, and I usually enjoyed spending my time elsewhere, like at the local bars. Claire shared a room with Quill, much to my disapproval; Seth and Embry shared a room (I sincerely felt bad for my brother, Embry was such a child); Jacob owned (yes, owned) the attic; and because I have such a bad temper, and I'm the lone girl werewolf, I had a room all to myself.

I pulled my beat up pick-up truck up the driveway, and stopped the roaring engine. Sitting there in silence I began to mentally prepare myself for the childish immaturity of Embry and the annoying affection that Quill and Claire had no problem showing in public.

Finally, I walked slowly up the gravel path leading to the door. Hoping to sneak into my room unnoticed, I quietly bent over to grab the house-key from under the matt. "Hey, sweetie," called Embry in a high-pitched, whiney voice as he swung open the door for me, I didn't even bother to answer, I wasn't in the mood to play along in his games. "How are you after patrolling a-ll night looong?" he asked, stressing the l in all, after not receiving an acceptable answer. Fine, if he was going to mess with the bull then he was going to get the horns.

"Oh I'm just fine…darling," I said, spitting out the word darling in disgust. I kept on walking towards the kitchen, ignoring the smirk on his face. Embry always acted like a kid and I always act like a jerk, so I guess we're experts at annoying each other.

When I reached the kitchen I roughly pulled open the fridge, and began rummaging around for something that would satisfy my growing hunger. Embry had followed me into the kitchen, and Quill and Claire seemed to be attracted to the room as well.

"So..." Quill drawled, walking into the kitchen with Claire clinging to his arm, "did you guys find anything good?"

"Not really, just another drained body and another meaningless path that leads nowhere," I replied in my usual annoyed tone pulling out a bowl of leftover spaghetti and shoving it into the microwave.

"Well that sucks," Quill and Embry said in unison. Quill sounded sincere; he wore a concerned expression, and was cradling Claire protectively. Embry just sounded snide and sarcastic, like usual.

"Yah, I'm just hoping they don't end up killing anymore people on the reservation. Or any more people period," I said solemnly. The microwave beeped loudly, and pulled out my pasta. Thankfully, I was an amazing cook, and the pasta tasted and smelt fantastic. I slurped up the noodles enthusiastically; I always had such an apatite after any kind of exertion, as did all other werewolves.

"You have a point. They don't seem like they're messing around…. What do you think they want?" asked Quill.

"I have no idea. I mean seriously, think. If you were a vampire and your prey couldn't do anything in the world to stop you. What would you want? The possibilities are endless," I asked with my mouth full. "I'd try world domination first" I added with a sarcastic smile.

"Leah, this is serious! I thought you knew that. And by the way, I'd go town to town, wreak as much havoc as possible not even knowing my goal. Why? Because I went certifiably insane with blood lust," he said as he slipped out of the room without Claire.

"Well, I'm not sure what _I_ would do, but Quill's guess is as good as mine. I'd listen to him. I think I'll go to bed. I'm a little tired myself," Claire said yawning as she followed her soul mate to their room.

Oh great, they left me alone with the professional pervert and pest.

"I'd find some really hot vampire chicks, then go to Vegas and gamble all the money that I stole," Embry said as he smiled disgustingly. Just like him, making prudish comments to push people away. Sometimes I worried about how similar we were.

"Really? That's what you'd do with complete power? And just out of curiosity, what would you do to people who beat you in gambling?" I asked appearing indifferent as I began towards my bedroom.

"Oh, I'd eat them. What else? Innocent people no, but people who beat me in poker are crooked thieves right?" he smiled at me. I just stared blankly back. How can he even joke about that? We're protecting mortals, and he's talking about eating them?

"Oh come on! You can't even take a joke?" He said incredulously, finally noticing my disgust. I raised my eyebrows judgingly. "Fine, I take it back, but not the girls and gambling part," he said smiling at his fantasy."My girls and me would have such a good time: girls, beer, money, girls. Ah..." he sighed.

"Ah, you pervert! Gawd, that's so gross!" I yelled at him slamming my bedroom door in his face. I ran across my tiny room with surprising speed and agility, jumping onto my springy lumpy bed with a clunk. I nestled into the sheets, and quickly fell asleep despite the many disturbing thoughts that plagued my mind.

**A/N**

Ok I know that its been years since I last really posted or said I was going to start over, but here it is… I'm going to try again, and hopefully you will like it

_-Twilightfanali savvay-_


	3. Chapter 2 Misery Loves Company

Hopefully you will like this ch, I will try to make the next few more exciting :)

**Twisted Love**

**Ch. 2 Misery Loves Company**

_**Leah**_

I woke up in a haze. I was drenched in sweat and my sheets were bunched up around me. I must have been having a nightmare again. They kept getting worse. The ones I could remember were rooted in my deep pain over the loss of my beloved Sam to my _cousin_. I had felt so betrayed. They were the ones who had turned me into the abrasive bitter werewolf I am today, and I doubted that anyone could mend my broken heart. I needed a drink to drown my anguish. But a drink always led to another... and another, but how else was I going to feel better.

I lumbered out of my tiny excuse for a bedroom and began the process of cooking breakfast for a family of werewolves. Hard would be an understatement. Our hyper-advanced metabolisms called for meals fit for wolves, and as always I was the one in charge of making these meals magically appear.

I jumped up in surprise as Embry roared behind me. He had snuck up on me to scare me, the little twerp. He was always so immature, and I doubted he would ever find his soul mate.

"Gotchya!" Embry shouted in glee. He had a satisfied grin on his face that irked me every time I saw it.

"What the hell are you doing!" I hissed, "You know I have problems controlling my transformations!" This much was true. Any real spike in my anger, and Kapow! I'm a werewolf. I just turned clicked on the TV and continued scrambling a mountain of eggs.

Embry hopped up on the counter next to me and began kicking his legs like a toddler. "So what are you gonna do on your day off?" he asked seemingly interested as the TV droned on.

"I'm hanging out with Amanda," I replied shortly. Amanda was my best friend and my one exception to the whole secrecy policy. We usually just went to bars and got wasted, but I could trust her with anything.

"Oh, going out to drink again?" he said judgmentally.

"Maybe I am. Why do you care? Its not like you're my father. No, he's gone," I retorted. My blow seemed to hit him hard because for the first time in my life I saw a chink in his armor. I saw genuine concern, longing, and pain in his eyes. But in a flash it was gone. He was back to his _I'm better than you_ smirk, and he stormed out of the room grabbing a steaming hot plate of eggs on his way out.

A thought occurred to me. What if Embry wasn't what he appeared to be? What if he hurt inside and coped by putting on a mask? But none of that could be true. It would change everything.

Quil walked in looking confused. Then he looked at me. "What's with him? He's being…nevermind," he said realization slowly coming into his eyes. He knew the delicacy of my relationship with Embry and he always seemed to go out of his way to make us get along.

"I made breakfast. Dig in," I said ignoring his comment. Then I turned my attention to the TV. It was on channel 10 news, and the preppy morning reporters were discussing the most recent tragedy to strike Forks.

_We have had many mysterious murders in the reservation, as well as Forks. So far, we have not obtained any clues on who the suspect might b,e but we are doing everything we cam._

_Pause_

_Debra, if I had to guess, I'd say they were a gang member of a cult of some sort. The reason behind this is that we found the bodies drained of all blood. This is probably some form of torture for this cult, or maybe they are pagan worshipers. But, all we can give you are speculations. _

_And now for your local weather report form Debra, Back to you Debra._

I wanted to get all this out of my mind. I planed to party till I dropped, and I picked up the phone to call Amanda.

I walked up to the guard by the door of the thrumming club. Neon lights flashed in the windows and the music blared. Leaning up to the burly guard, I whispered Belding the password for all the regulars. He let me pass, and I drunk in my familiar surrounding. I came to Club Diamonde on days that I felt partying particularly hard, and it always lived up to my expectations. Drunken college partiers grinded dirtily up against each other swarmed the dance floor, in the back there was a gambling system that I'm pretty sure was illegal, and the bar served any kind of alcoholic beverage you pleased.

I strode confidently in my skintight leather mini dress to the bar where Amanda already sat. She was already flirting with the guy next to her, and I must say he was a hottie. I slid onto the stool next to her and shouted, "Why don't you ask this lovely lady to dance?" The guy just nodded his head dumbly as Amanda guided him towards the dance floor winking at me. I winked back, our trademark move. She would be spending most the night with that poor man, and I would be trying to find yet another distraction from my troubles.

Samantha, Belding's daughter, strode up to me from behind the counter. Her flawless snow-white skin and almond shaped bright-green eyes contrasted her jet-black hair beautifully, and many envied her. I on the other hand hated her; she had been my nemesis ever since she stole Cole Blake from me in the fourth grade. (Yes, I know I hold a grudge)

"Hey Laylay, you don't mind if I call you that right, how's life for you?" she asked as if we were great friends. I hate people who are arrogant enough to think everyone loves them. Then without even waiting for an answer she said, "Have you met any guys since that Sammy of yours? Oh, other than Bud Light!" She giggled obnoxiously at her own joke. "Well, I bet you couldn't get a guy to love you even if you tried!" she said gasping for air.

"Well, at least I don't pick up five guys a night, slut," I retorted. "And I could pick up any guy I wanted."

"Oh ya? What about Riley?" She said smugly. Ryan. The one guy who I knew I could never have. He was the son of the very rich co-owner of Wal-Mart, and always acted like he was too good for society. In reality, he was somewhat like me on the inside, with a dark past that haunted him and expectations to live up to.

"I accept," I said enjoying the look of disbelief on her face. She had been going for him for years, and if she couldn't do it of course no one else could. I grabbed my martini and strode quickly away from her and her stinging insults. If I really wanted to get back at her I was going to have to make Riley fall for me, and hard.

I headed towards the gambling tables and sat down next to Riley. His striking blond hair fell in curls over his deep brown eyes. They were seducing and pulled you in to the depths of his soul. The table consisted of overconfident men who gambled away all their life-saving just for the thrill of the game. The dealer was just shuffling the deck when I said, "Deal me in," and threw a chip into the middle of the table.

They all smiled, the ignorant and arrogant chumps, probably thought it would be incredibly easy to beat me. Ha! They had no idea what they were up against. With my super sharp senses, I could detect even the slightest facial twitch and find their tells quicker than the best poker players.

I looked down at my hand. I had two aces and a Queen. On the pile was one ace and two sevens. Ha, I had this one in the bag. Then I looked up to gauge the men's reactions. Riley smiled, but only slightly and he hid it quickly. Everyone else seemed to be having bad luck in this hand. Oh well, it was just Riley and me now. "All in," I said confidently as I pushed all my chips into the pot.

Riley pushed all his chips into the middle looking directly into my eyes and rising to my challenge; only one of his other friends did the same. The next hit was and ace, then a two. When we revealed our cards they both stared at them, mouths gaping open like guppy fish.

"Wow, that's…uh…a lucky hand," Riley, said smirking.

"Lucky or not, I'm not broke am I?" I said smiling flirtatiously. This was so going to be too easy.

He grimaced and said, "Oh, I don't really have money problems. And apparently you wont for a while."

"You wanna party with me?" I said inching closer to his face. He leaned in, his mouth moments away from touching mine, and whispered let me buy you a beer.

_6 beers later_

I was so drunk… I couldn't even remember how many beers I'd had. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and walked over to the dance floor, Riley trailing behind me. The strobe lights flashed giving our erotic dance an extra edge. I ground up against Riley in the same way those college girls I had scorned earlier had. The DJ was playing _I'm Into You_, by Jennifer Lopez and Lil' Wayne.

Na na nananana nana na-eh

Nana nananana nana-na-eh

Nana nananana nana-na-eh

Nana nananana nana-na-eh

I love this song; it makes me just want to dance and forget my worries.

_Ahem, Hi, I'm Tune, the man on the moon  
>I live on the beach, get the sand out ya shoes<br>And all of that changed since I met you  
>So we can leave that old shit in the restroom<br>Young Money!._

Riley was almost as drunk as me. His body smashed up awkwardly against mine. We danced, but it didn't feel right. I was positive this wasn't the guy I was looking for, but I might as well enjoy the ride.

_You've got me and I could not defend it  
>I tried but I had to surrender<br>Your style got me under the spell  
>Left me no other choice but to get down<em>

_It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late)  
>It's too late, it's too late<br>You've got it (you've got it), you've got it (you've got it)  
>You've got it (you've got it), you've got it <em>

Riley was too rough in his drunkenness, and the more I thought about it, the more I hated myself for even considering liking this guy.

_When I look into your eyes, it's over  
>You've got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover<em>

Cuz I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<br>I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<p>

I had to get out of here this didn't feel right. Here in his arms. I worked my way out of the crowd twirling around guys. I made it to the bar and Amanda was sitting there practically in the lap of the guy she had picked up earlier, and giggling in a drunken hysteria. I pulled her off the poor guy saying, "Come on, time to go home." She tried to resist, but she was just too tired.

Na na nananana nana na-eh

Nana nananana nana-na-eh

Nana nananana nana-na-eh

Nana nananana nana-na-eh

Riley came out of the crowd just as I was dragging my friend out to hail a taxi. "Hey! Where are you going? I thought we were having a good time. At least let my limo driver take you home," he said as he chased after me.

_Listen, now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on  
>Sharp shooter, you can call me the zion<br>I'm not the one easy to get to  
>But all that changed, baby when I met you<em>

It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late)  
>It's too late (it's too late), it's too late<br>You've got it (you've got it), you've got it (you've got it)  
>You've got it (you've got it), you've got it<p>

I stopped in my tracks as turned to face him. "Riley, I had an awesome time, but my friend needs me. Lets go out some other time," I said quickly making an excuse for my speedy escape.

"Ya sure. How bout a picnic?" he asked hopefully, Just then Samantha came around the corner. She stopped and stared at me. She looked like she was going to cry. So of course I had to say yes.

"That sounds amazing!" I said enthusiastically for Samantha's benefit. I had been planning to say no, but this as just too sweet to pass up.

_When I look into your eyes, it's over  
>You've got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover<em>

_Cuz I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<br>I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<em>

_**A/N**_

ok so i didn't really think that this was a great ch but it was ok …I will hopefully have more time to write so I don't have so much time between chs…and im gonna make a prologue so make sure to go back and read that… R/R plz….or tell ur friends about it…if u think its good enough J

_-Twilightfanali savvay-_


	4. Chapter 3 The Loners

Thank you, my few readers and reviewers, J you inspire me to continue on with each chapter

**Twisted Love**

**Ch. 3 The Loners**

_**Leah **_

I stared blankly across the table and sipped my coffee thoughtfully. Our pack was having a meeting on the increasingly alarming vampire situation, but my mind was elsewhere. What had I gotten myself into with Riley? Maybe what had started out as a dare could blossom into something truly beautiful? Besides, he kept my mind off Sam, and at the rate I was going I would never imprint.

"Leah. Leah. Leah!"

"Oh! Huh, what? Ya, I totally agree," I said snapping out of my train of thought.

Jacob stared resentfully at me and continued on, "As I was saying, this coven seems to be increasing its activity in this area. From what we can tell, they have a minimum of three vampires, and some of the newborns. I think we should take action, but Embry here thinks otherwise." He rolled his eyes in Embry's general direction, but gave him the floor to explain his point of view.

"Well, I think it's too dangerous. You say minimum of three, I say a minimum of five; and five well-trained vampires would be dangerous. I think, as much as it pains me to say this, we should ask Sam's pack for help," Embry explained actually somewhat eloquently. Seth's eyes lit up. Though he had followed Jacob of his own will, he missed his old friends and brothers.

"I'm with Embry on this one. Sorry boss, but your word goes of course," Quil piped in. He was always concerned for Claire's safety, and it made his extra cautious.

"Me too," Seth said looking hopefully up at Jacob. Lately, he hadn't had to look up quite so high. His exponential growth had nearly doubled his size just in the past week. For some reason, it never happened to me. We think its because I'm the sole she-wolf.

I just scowled retreating into myself. The thought of working closely to Sam killed me. I had to get over him, but I still felt the sharp sting of his betrayal.

"Fine," Jacob breathed exasperated. "I guess the extra precaution couldn't hurt. I'll make an arrangement with Sam's pack. I want Seth and Quil to go patrol with me tonight," he said resolutely turning to continue on with the responsibilities of being an alpha dog. Jacob had really matured since that fateful battle against the Volturi. He took things more seriously and was more prepared to compromise for the greater good, and I thought it made him a better person.

As Jacob walked out of the room, I pulled out my crappy flip-phone. I dialed Riley's number, punching in the numbers as I read them off the napkin he had slipped in my pocket The same foreboding feeling from the night before loomed in my mind, telling me that he was only trouble for me; but he made me feel in ways I hadn't for a long long time, anyways I didn't have much to loose, my heart was already permanently damaged.

"Hey, Riley, um it's Leah. I was thinking we could hang out today. I mean if you still want to," I stammered into the phone.

"Oh, hey babe. Yaaa, how's about dinner? At Ryan's Steakhouse? Wear somethin' sexy," he slurred. He was still drunk? It was already eight! But Ryan's Steakhouse was one of the best restaurants in town.

"Uh, great. See you then," I said cheerfully. I snapped my phone shut with a snap and smiled to myself.

"_What_ do you think your doing?1" Embry hissed. I jumped, surprised. He was staring judgmentally from across the table. Apparently, he hadn't left with everyone else.

"What I'm not aloud to date?" I screamed back, "I mean what do you CARE!"

"I CARE because Riley's the town's snobby fall down drunk! You should not be dating someone like _him,_" he retorted.

"How is who I date any of your business," I said storming away before he had a chance to respond. I had to buy something sexy.

_**Alistair**_

It had taken all of my self-control to not outright kill that monster, Jacob, during the war with the Volturi. But, of course, that would not be the suitable punishment for a creature as vile as he. He had soullessly murdered the only true friend I had ever had, Laurent. We were partners. Without him I had writhed in the mental agony of loneliness for what seemed like centuries. That was the beginning of my loner days; or, that's what I like to call them. During those miserable years, my only friends were vegetarians and the women I chose to pleasure myself with before devouring them.

That is, until that one fateful day Carlisle found me and dragged me over to his territory to be a witness for his foolish endeavors. The entire experience had been terrible except for two things. One, the vampire/human child intrigued me, and two, that is where I had my second encounter with my best friend's murderer. He was also defending the Cullen's and that amazing baby. I wished with all of my heart to kill him right there and then, but it was not an opportune moment. Plus I would rather cause him more than physical pain.

After the battle, I had gone to Greece. I was tired of Italian food, after fifty years it gets old. There I met Serena. She was the most stunning mortal I had met in my entire existence. She is and always will be my soul mate. At first she was going to be another of my throw away women, but her passion and wits inspired me. After I had changed her, I told her all of my miseries, and she cured them with her kindness. Though she was kind to her companions, enemies weren't so lucky. When someone got on her bad side, she ruthlessly annihilated them. She was the mother of our coven.

Serena promised me she would help me get my revenge, if I would promise her an eternity with me. Which, I was only too willing to give, and our search for the ideal coven for our plans began.

Serena and I specially picked every single mortal that we transformed. I was drawn to them by my tracking abilities; and we watched them for weeks at a time, determining if they would have any talent useful to us in our plots. During this time, we bonded even more. She was even more amazing than I could have imagined. Serena gave me a reason for existence, and our common goal of revenge forged bonds stronger than steal.

First we found Violet. She seemed special from the start. Men would follow her everywhere. She was so innocent, always trying to avoid them, without success. We decided that she'd be a very gifted vampire, and we changed her.

When she woke after four days of agony, we discovered that her gift was the ability to make people fall deeply in love with her. They loved her so much that they would be willing to give their lives for her. Violet hadn't chosen a mate yet, she always droned on about true love and the injustice of making men fall for her, but we would brake her of these thoughts soon enough. She would become a trained killer, perfect for my revenge.

After we found Violet we chose Alexander. He was definitely an interesting human. Strangely, he was never ever late to any event in his entire life. I know that this dose not sound like a very interesting attribute for a human, but for a vampire it can indicate all kinds of potential. After his three day of writhing pain, he surprised us by freezing time. Only when he touched my frozen arm in wonder, did we find a way to harness his power and train him for our purposes. His training was lengthy and difficult, but the results were well worth it. We now had complete control over where and when we are.

We found Lela a whole year after finding Alexander. Alexander instantly fell in love with her human form, and had began courting her despite my many warnings. I knew we'd have to take her in if we wanted to keep Alexander in the coven. We therefore decided to examine her human activities. She didn't seem to have any particular abilities so we changed her for Alexander's sake. She ended up be one of the most talented of us all...

Flash back:

_ Lela woke with a start. Alexander started towards her, but I stopped him. We had no idea what she might do. "Lela, honey, are you alright?" he asked with concern. She slowly turned her head to look at him, her eyes bright red with blood lust. Then she whipped her head around to look at me. Her eyes closed slowly and then opened suddenly. She stared right though me, into my very soul. I found myself hypnotized, completely under her control. Lost in her eyes._

_ Lela commanded me to explain everything. Once I was done reciting my story, she released me from my trance. She seemed somewhat confused. Alexander went and sat by her side. He was in love with her, and she of all people could see that. She leaned into him and sobbed tearlessly._

That night, Serena and I decided that we had enough talented vampires in our coven to take on hundreds of wolves, and we began to formulate the minor details of our complex plan; everything down to the name of our newly formed coven. _The Loners._

**A/N**

Hoped u liked this chapter J haha R/R and tell ur friends plzzz J

-twilightfanali savvay-


End file.
